


Shopping!

by Blue_Panda



Series: TMNT 2012 human AU's [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: B-Team rules, Gen, Human-AU, Leo and Raph are confused, Leo and Raph bicker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Panda/pseuds/Blue_Panda
Summary: The title sucks, but it's basically B-team and A-team shopping.





	1. B-Team!

"C'mon Donnie, let's go!" Mikey said skipping through the parking lot joyfully. "Mikey, wait!" Donnie called as he grabbed a cart and followed his brother into the grocery store, quickly pulling out his phone where he'd recorded a grocery list before they left the house. Leo had been the one mostly calling out the things they needed while Raph just occasionally called things out while Mikey just stole the phone right out of Donnie's hand when he needed to add something.

Now that their father had been working longer hours the four boys had to take care of the house by themselves. Leo mostly did the dishes while Donnie was really good at fixing stuff and Mikey had fun running all around the house either spraying windows and mirrors or mopping or sweeping. Raph did laundry and sometimes helped Mikey cook when he needed it.

The four boys would also alternate between who shopped the one rule Leo had made up was that you had to at least have one other person with you. Mostly it was Leo and Raph (even-though they sometimes argued like crazy) or Donnie and Raph, because Raph was surprisingly good at grocery shopping. Sometimes Raph and Casey went but only when everyone else was busy.

But today Leo was busy and Raph was stuck on the couch because of a sprained ankle that he came home with last night after hours of being out with Casey "busting heads" as Casey and Raph called it.

There was also the problem of that out of the four brothers, only Leo and Donnie could drive, and the grocery store the always went to was not in walking distance from their apartment complex.

Before Donnie knew what was happening Mikey started piling random things into the cart quicker than Donnie could take them out and put them back on the shelf. "Mikey, we don’t need this stuff!" Donnie exclaimed, causing Mikey to stop in his tracks and stare at Donnie innocently.

Suddenly Mikey's face lit up with a smile and Donnie could only assume his youngest brother had a terrible idea that he himself thought was great.

"I just had a great idea Don!" Mikey yelled happily. Causing several other shoppers nearby to turn and look at them. "Keep it down Mikey." Donnie snapped, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"What is this 'great idea' of yours?" Donnie asked, wanting to get it over with sooner than later. "You get in the cart and I'll push you around and you tell me where to go and we can pile stuff into the cart!" Mikey explained looking like even-though he'd just said it out loud it still sounded like a good idea to him. "Wha- No we can't do that!" Donnie snapped, not wanting to sound too strict but knowing that they absolutely couldn't do that. "Why?! Don!?" Mikey whined, wanting desperately to make this shopping trip fun and not deathly boring.

"We just can't!" Donnie barked, exasperated with Mikey at this point and in no mood for his antics today. "C'mon Don. Please????"Mikey said, drawing out the 'please' for as long as he could. "Ugh... Fine." Donnie said, moving a few items in the cart around so that he could sit there as comfortably as possible.

Mikey had a huge smile covering his face as he put his hands onto the handle of the cart, pausing a minute but then immediately taking off in a run. "where we going Don?" Mikey asked, running randomly through aisles of food and other stuff.

Donnie quickly started reading off the list instead of complaining about how fast Mikey was going. "Pudding cups, Milk, Cheddar and Mozzarella Cheese, Hot sauce, anchovies, jelly beans, marshmallows, sports tape, apple juice, grape juice, orange juice, tomatoes, lettuce, carrots, steak, chicken, fish, potatoes...." Donnie kept reading off the list as Mikey ran through aisles and either Mikey or Donnie grabbed/threw stuff into the cart. "Now we need to go to the pharmacy section." Donnie instructed, Mikey quickly turning the cart that way.

The cashier looked startled as Mikey and Donnie suddenly pulled up beside her and started unloading things onto the conveyer-belt-thing faster than she'd ever seen anyone do it before.

Donnie and Mikey quickly got their stuff paid for and raced out the grocery store into the parking lot, Donnie no longer in the cart. "I won!" Mikey called out as he reached the car first, winning the race Donnie hadn't even known the were having. "Hey no fair!" Donnie complained jokingly as they loaded the groceries into the car trunk, laughing the whole time.

Mikey and Donnie joked and laughed during the short drive back to the house. When they got inside and put up the groceries they had brought in, Leo asked them "Did you have fun shopping?". Donnie and Mikey shared a knowing look between themselves as they replied together "You have no idea." Donnie and Mikey then walked outside to go get the rest of the groceries, leaving Leo and Raph completely confused.

"What was that about?" Leo asked, watching Donnie and Mikey get the rest of the bags. "No idea." Raph replied, shrugging his shoulders, feeling just as dumbstruck as Leo looked.


	2. A-Team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Raph and Leo's turn to go shopping and let's just say there's some bickering and then some brotherly love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, sorry it sucks, I couldn't think of a very good ending for this chapter.

"Raph!, Raph open the door!" Leo had been standing outside of his little brother's door for about a half hour. Forty minutes ago, Leo had decided to go shopping so he sought out Donnie, who was his preferred brother to shop with, but he soon found out Donnie and Mikey had left to go to the computer store an hour prior to that and that they wouldn't be back for probably another few hours... so he was faced with no other choice but to get Raph to go with him. Raph had NOT wanted to go. When Leo had told him they were going to the store Raph had first ignored him, just watching the TV and not paying Leo any attention, after that an argument had broken out between them and Raph had eventually gone to his room and slammed the door on Leo's face.

"Raph, c'mon, I'm sorry you don't want to go to the store right now, but I really need you to, ok?" Leo was about to give up and just go to the store himself when Raph's door opened, revealing a bored looking Raph standing in the doorway. "Fine, I'll go." Raph said, glaring at Leo through his dark hair that was currently falling in his face.

Leo and Raph spent the car ride in silence Raph eventually turning on the radio, trying to find a good station. Leo became increasingly annoyed as Raph kept changing stations, never staying on one for more than ten seconds. "Will you quit it?!" Leo exploded, still having a short temper from his and Raph's argument earlier. Raph took his hands away from the radio, glaring at Leo and sinking back in his seat, brooding.

Once they got to the store it wasn't any better, they were some of the only ones there and Leo was walking ahead with the cart and the list and Raph was refusing to speak to him, lagging behind a little bit on purpose. Leo was about to ask what Raph's problem was but before he could, both their heads snapped up at the sound of a shriek and some yelling. Raph and Leo both left the cart there in the middle of the aisle and ran up toward the front of the small store where they had heard the noise.

Both boys stayed out of sight as they peeked around the corner of a shelf to see what was going on. They saw the single cashier and the manager had a gun pointed at their heads as about ten men in black suits with black masks covering their faces rummaged through the cash register, taking all the cash they could get their hands on.  
Leo could feel his brother tense beside him, obviously ready to attack.

Leo and Raph both rushed forward at once, taking out two men before the other six (two had their guns pointed at the old couple who ran the small shop) turned around to face the two boys.

"Put your hands up and you will not be harmed!" One of the men yelled, pointing his gun directly at Leo. "That's what we should be telling you." Raph replied, smirking as both he and Leo darted forward with lightning fast ninja skills and started taking the men out one by one.

"Well that was easy." Raph bragged as the men lay defeated all around them. "Too easy..." Leo muttered as he looked around and started counting the men on the ground, Leo's eyes widened as he only counted nine men. Leo looked up just in time to see the missing man in black aiming his gun at Raph from behind a nearby shelf.

"Raph!" Leo cried, running towards his little brother as the man pulled the trigger. Raph had turned around and saw the bullet, but Leo could tell Raph wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time and that he wouldn't be able to reach Raph in time either. Leo's eyes widened impossibly wide as he saw the bullet hit his brother in the arm. Leo didn't even think for a second as he rushed forward, this time not towards his little brother but toward the man who had pulled the trigger. Leo quickly took the man down, continuously punching the man and not stopping until he heard Raph call his name, telling him to stop.

Leo hurried over to Raph, trying to see exactly where the bullet hit. "Raph! Where is the wound?!". "I'm alright Fearless, it only grazed my arm." Raph explained, showing Leo his arm that had a deep cut but no bullet. "Oh, thank god." Leo breathed, relieved that the wound wasn't as bad as he had previously thought.

Leo quickly called the police and after answering a few questions they were ok to leave. Leo and Raph had told the police some strange people all dressed in white had come through the door and taken out all the robbers, the old couple who ran the store didn't tell the police otherwise.

"Raph, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier... and that I snapped at you about the radio." Leo said, breaking the silence in the car as they drove home. "I'm sorry to Fearless, to be honest I was really just switching the stations so much to annoy you because I was mad." Raph admitted, staring out of the car window in boredom. The two of them sat the rest of the way home in content silence.

When they got home Donnie and Mikey still weren't back, so it was easy to take care of Raph's arm without Mikey freaking out. Leo and Raph both sat down on the couch as Leo wrapped Raph's arm in bandages after cleaning the wound. "Let's watch something." Raph suggested afterwards, picking up the remote and flipping through some channels. "Space Heroes!" Leo cheered, finding the DVD and sliding it into the DVD player. "Ugh, fine." Raph groaned, sitting back and watching the nerdy cartoon his brother turned on.

When Donnie and Mikey got home an hour later they found Leo and Raph on the couch together, Space Heroes playing on the tv. Both brothers were asleep, Raph curled on his side with his legs curled up to his chest and his head on Leo's shoulder, Leo sitting up with his arms and legs spread out kinda like a starfish and with his head leaning back over the back of the couch.

"I'll go get the camera." Mikey whispered (well as quiet as Mikey can talk at least), going off to find the camera. Collecting embarrassing pictures to tease his brothers with was always the funiest thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be A-Team shopping! When Raph gets better of course.


End file.
